Avengers Apocalypse
by Fire-Dragon-Fear-Me
Summary: "New York Had Fallen." Loki won the battle of New York. He killed thousands of people. He neutered the world. (Warning: OCs)
1. Chapter 1: New York Has Fallen

**Chapter One: New York Has Fallen**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Avengers do you think I'd be writing this? I'd probably be hanging out with Stan Lee and making cameo appearances in the background of every Marvel movie, but because the Internet demands it..._I don't own nor claim to own anything affiliated with Marvel's Avengers. I only own all of my original charactors and my original plot and dialogue._

**AN: **This story is also on on my wattpad account: FrozenFangirl12

* * *

***Chelsie's POV***

"Elizabeth."

Everything was happening to fast. Chelsie saw the spear penetrate her friend's skin; she stood motionless staring at the crumpled form.

"No."

Her head was ringing, her face was heating up. Her bangs hung defeated in front of her eyes. Chelsie fell to her knees beside the girl and rested her head onto her dying friend's chest. Elizabeth's blood became splayed across Chelsie's hands and face. It mixed with her tears, the tears of a lost friend.

"Liz, can you hear me? Please wake up. Please? I'll get Coulson. He can help, he always helped us, right?" her words were cut short as she felt her abdomen being jerked backwards, panicked, she began to struggle.

"No! Stop! Let me say goodbye! Liz?" The thick arm wrapped around her waist and stomach tightened at her excessive struggling. The ringing in her ears blotted out his voice. She didn't want to leave Liz dying they're, not alone. She wanted to help her. Tears streaked her eyes and the struggling stopped. Her world went black.

Chelsie drowsily gropes at the world around her. "Liz, Ashley?" She breathes out. Her voice is hoarse and foreign. Her eyes slide open. "What the hell..."

Then the past year flooded back to her like a hurricane. Chelsie saw her blotted bedroom ceiling, the journal with the foreign language on it, and then falling out of the sky into a highly secured Shield facility like an angel. She remembered talking to Loki in his glass cell when she was told not to, she felt bad for him. Finally, like a film in her eyes, over and over again, she saw Elizabeth get stabbed with the staff.

The color drained from Chelsie's face as she rubbed her head. Her icy gaze drifted over to a clock on the far wall.

5:26

Two days, she estimated slowly. Her mind curled around that concept like a snake trying to strangle its prey.

But two days meant...Oh God.

She slowly rose from where she lay messily on the floor, rubbing the back of her skull. Pulling herself up with the frame of the window, her mouth gaped open at what she saw outside. Millions of Chitauri soldiers raised their weapons and screeched a victorious war call. The Avengers were no where in sight.

New York Had Fallen.

Chelsie limped over to a phone, sitting lazily on a silver night stand. She pulled it to her ear and croaked out a simple, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Five seconds without a response, and then...

"Ms. Dent?"

Chelsie sighed in relief at the familiar British accent of Jarvis. "Jarvis, oh thank God. How are you on the phone? Where's Tony?"

The electric butler took a long human like pause. "Mr. Stark...he...I lost his connection hours ago." Jarvis' voice almost seemed sad. Had Tony really put emotions into him like that? Did Jarvis really care for him? Though as her thoughts drifted astray a dead feeling settled in her gut.

"What's going on? Please tell me." She muttered softly, she felt exposed, scared, and lost. Chelsie was a huge fan of Iron Man, who had appeared in the news two years back. Then, she met him and her world was complete because she met her hero, even if it was in poor circumstances. But now...

"There was a nuclear attack on the city. Mr. Stark latched onto the missile and brought it up into the portal. I haven't picked up his reception since."

Chelsie's throat closed up at his words. "Is this Stark Tower-" and the line was cut off, the room suddenly obtained an eerie feeling of darkness. As she pulled herself towards the window she noticed the rest of the lights in New York silently powering down.

The only sound left in the starry night was hoots and sobs, a mixing pot of emotion. As she stared at the destroyed city, her stomach churning with butterflies, rain began to dig its claws into the population. The fire sizzled and dyed. There were screams, but soon the noise was blotted out by a downpour. It pounded against the window to a rhythmic beat.

Scared, and drowned in sorrow, Chelsie let her head fall upon the silky pillow of the room she had awoken in. Loki had the city, Loki had Stark Tower, and she was a lost cause.

***Ashley's POV***

Ashley dragged a metal brush through her hair simply and easily, her eyes narrowed at the crooked mirror in front of her. Her and a group of Shield agents had made it to an abandoned house before the real terror began. They boarded up the windows, they killed the lights, and they waited.

Ashley growled at her reflection, cursing out the entire world. Curses didn't seem right coming from her lips, but she was too upset to hold them back. As her hair became flattened against her shoulders she surprised a scream for the sake of the temporary sanctuary.

Before blowing out the candle, the only source of light in the entire house, she took scissors to her hair cutting it off. Her brown hair, dyed green from the last normal day on earth, was now short and thin. It suited her. The tiled floor was soaked in waves of brown and green hair, she blew out the candle. The smoke cascaded into the smooth air.

She was in the living room then, and she sat in a wooden chair and stayed quiet. Her eyes drifted to Natasha, who had a gash above her right eye. Nat mumbled under her breath about Clint, who because of the messed up timeline, never got his mind back from Loki.

"Fury is coming to get us, right? The war isn't over yet?" A younger agent questioned lifting his cap from his head and revealing his puffy red eyes. He had been crying, anybody could tell.

"Fury was-uh-compromised." Nat blurts out, inconsiderate to the tension in the room. Eyes widen and drop.

"There's no coming back from this."

***Chelsie's POV***

Chelsie awoke to the mocking hand of sunlight. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked her chin in the crease. Goosebumps trailed up and down her bare arms and her eyes glued himself to the door.

The knob began to turn and she began backing into the bed frame. Her spine touched the steel and she closed her eyes and prayed. "Please be Tony...or Thor...or Ashley...or...Steve" She begged silently, but it wasn't.

Oh, it was nowhere close. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her petite form was trying so hard to faze through the bed frame it was almost comical. Of Course, it was a terrible position to be in, if you were here.

It was Loki.

***Loki's POV***

The mortal was pathetic, Loki had thought, the moment he saw her curled up in her own limbs. She seemed absolutely terrified, a feeling he only had felt once in his entire life. The day he found out he was adopted.

It was probably moronic of him to think of this petty woman as an ally, though it seemed reasonable at the time. She was quite beautiful after all, and she understood him. But now, with a tear streaked face, and frightened dog eyes, he realized just how meek she was.

Then again, she was the one thing that nobody was fighting him for. The one thing that he could completely control.

Midgard would always fight back, and he would chop them down.

She wouldn't.

"Do you fear me?" Loki asked as he made his way to the window. He looked out at his world, it would clean up nice.

"No." She replied quietly, she was barely audible. Her brown bangs covered her eyes casting a deep shadow above her nose.

"You should." Loki murmured out at the mutilated skyline. "Your friend was weak. I killed her. I'm a monster."

"Are you going to kill me?" the woman whispered, her words soft and frail.

There was a long pause, and just for a moment, if you listened real close, you could hear the Chitauri neutering the population.

***Ashley's POV***

"So you all know what you're supposed to do?" Ashley muttered into an earpiece, cupping it with her hand. "Get all civilians off the streets, injured or otherwise. We need to prevent as much casualties as we can."

A response came at the last second, "Missions a go." Ashley bared her teeth out at the impending skyline, crouching on the roof of a charred bank. Skimming the side of the roof, her back pressed hard on the brick wall, she jumped down on the balcony belonging to the floor directly below her. A loud thud came from the right side of her head, and she snapped her gaze to the east. "Nat, I think I found Banner."

Stalking down the center of the street, large and green, was the one and only Bruce Banner. Well, Hulk. "He's on the corner of twenty-first and third. He's hostile as shit, eyes are as blue as the freaking clouds."

Ashley slammed her body down onto the wooden landing hard, as fast as she could and as flat as she could, watching as the Hulk's eyes wandered the buildings. She began to inch backwards, her eyes never leaving the threat. Though when she got close enough to the window to climb through, a thunderous roar pierced the air.

She is momentarily stunned, her face contorting with a mixed feeling of happiness and despair. "Oh God.." She trailed off and began to work at opening the window as fast as possible. She briefly contemplated if the Hulk would kill her on the spot, or whether he would bring her back to 'Stark Tower' where Loki resided peacefully.

Her imagination churned with unspoken ideas of Medieval torture. Her abide imagination bit at her in the wrong places. She pictured being burnt at a stake for rebelling. Being tortured into telling the locations of the police and Shield safe houses.

And then...

A smile appeared on Ashley's lips, as she sat upright straight in the line of fire. The familiar, and delayed, entrance of AD/DC carried Tony Stark straight to the landing Ashley was sitting on. "About time..." She muttered sarcastically. Hulk's head snapped to face them, and without hesitation he began to charge.

Within that very second she felt her body lifted off the balcony and into the air. "Please don't tell me that you were actually being that stupid..." The mechanical voice of the iron soldier quipped with his usual sarcastic undertone.

"Seriously, I'm the idiot. You got Jarvis to play that stupid song so loud that every single Chitauri soldier for miles probably is migrating towards our safe houses." Her joke hung in the air blandly.

"Jarvis, well-Loki-put him down." Tony lowers his helmet as they land on the edge of the city. An eerie silence occupies the space between them.

"I'm am so sorry." Ashley muttered, and then she did the least expected thing, she engulfed him in a hug. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

***Elizabeth's POV***

An operation light dangled above Liz's head. Her body jolted into a sitting position. "Oh hell..." she trailed off. As she slid out of the bed a heavily built male hauled her onto her feet.

"Welcome Elizabeth, to the Shield Apocalypse Recovery Station."

Her jaw dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Light

**Chapter Two: A New Light**

**Warning: **_Major Character Death_

* * *

***Elizabeth POV***

Elizabeth craned her neck up and tilted her head to the side. "Did you just say apocalypse?" She asked skeptically looking up and down the new man.

"Well a lot has happened since you were stabbed."

Liz rolled her tongue over her chapped lips as a nurse who came in from the other room began re-attaching her wires. She moaned as a pain ripped through her lower back. "Where's Ashley?" She asked, pushing the nurse away and standing up again.

"You need to lay back-"

"Where are my friends?" She shot, this time trying to walk towards the door. The officer puts a hand on her shoulder and Elizabeth pulls away.

"Get away." She quips.

The walls in the room suddenly feel like they are all closing in at once. Claustrophobia tears at her insides. "What did you mean by apocalypse?"

"You have to calm-"

"What the hell is going on? Where's Ashley? Where's Chelsie?" The officer puts a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down into the seat.

There is a prick in the side of her neck, and a daze of sleep takes hold of her senses. "You have to calm down Ma'am." And Elizabeth slumps back down onto the operation bed, her eyes shut. The nurse begins re-attaching the wires.

As the officer leaves he adjusts his name tag on his chest, Officer Benjamin Adams.

***Ashley's POV***

They had flown to a burnt down pub, the walls crumpling and windows glazed with smoke. Tony stepped behind the bar pouring a glass of whiskey and downing it within the minute.

"Pepper's dead." He mumbles hazily.

Ashley mumbles curses under her breath, resting her head on her right hand. "I think I need a glass too."

The wind cracks against the half open door. "How did you survive?" Ashley thinks aloud. "We all saw you bringing the nuke up into the portal."

"All that matters right now is that we drink." Tony sides a glass of purple liquor towards a sulking friend. Ashley stares at it, she bites her lip, and she picks up the glass in her hand. Tony's eyes scan her interested as she tries to drown the beverage. "You ever drink before?"

"Ofcourse." She lies, playing her best smirk. As Tony sat down, without the suit, Ashley stared dazed at the reactor in his chest.

The remaining people in New York were horded beneath Stark Tower by earth bound Chitauri soldiers. They were cattle now, and there was nothing they could do about it. "Kneel." A voice from above commands and the people fall to their knees. "My entire life I was building up to this moment, I am your King. Your God. Your saviours, your Avengers, they couldn't save you. Where are they now when you needed them most."

In that moment a man with husky blonde hair is led out into the square, the people scatter to open a clearing. Clint, still mind washed, pulls the man's head back revealing a battered and beaten Thor. Gasps erupt in the crowd and noises of shock echo off the buildings. A new echo purses through the crowd, Loki's voice, "Let my brother, puny, let him be an example."

Clint pushes him forward and repeats Loki's words, "Let him an example." He takes a step to the side, and points a pistol to Thor's head. A flash of fear and reluctance skips through his eyes as he pulls the trigger.

The God of Thunder crumpled to the pavement.

Ashley watched from a rooftop a few yards away, tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's dead, he killed him. Thor-he-oh God."

Tony stared at her awkwardly, almost as if he had no idea how to console her, and then he awkwardly let her rest her head on his chest. They both stayed silent.

*** Elizabeth's POV ***

Elizabeth eventually awoke in a warm bed, silk and incense took over her senses. Her eyes threatened to close again on the pillow, but she forced them back open. Carefully standing from the bed, she walks slowly over to the mirror where she studies her mangled form. Liz noticed her face sporting a pale white glow, her eyes slanted half shut, and her hair frizzy on top of her head.

She purses her lips, and sucks at the inside of her mouth. Her eyes trail the wall until they land on a red button surrounded by glass. She kicks in the glass with her foot and then presses the button. The room lights up red, and an alarm begins the blare.

Within the next minute, the same guard as earlier, shuffles into the room gun raised in stance. He lowers it when he sees the bright satisfaction in Liz's eyes.

The red lights stop flashing after he adjusts something attached to his belt. "Are you ready to explain this to me?"

*** Ben's POV ***

Ben stares at the woman is absolute annoyance. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demands dropping the gun on a metal chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"I wanted to get someone's attention. In the last five days I've been stabbed, drugged, and been brought to a-Shield Apocalypse Center? I want to talk to Fury, not some level five agent who can't help but keep me in the absolute dark."

Ben sneered, his toes curled in his shoes, this woman was infuriating. If he hadn't sent a team to Coulson's plane the week before she would be dead, just like Coulson himself. "Loki won." Ben chastised. "Your friends are dead. Happy now?"

Liz's mouth got suddenly very dry. She froze in her shoes. "Ashley's dead?"

Ben nods wearily. "So is Chelsie."

Elizabeth didn't speak instead she slumped down to the rug and stared straight ahead in shock. "Then I mine as well be-"

Ben's eyes suddenly became wide as saucers. "Don't you dare. We need as many people regaining their strength as possible, that includes you and Rodgers."

Elizabeth looked up from the floor, her gaze stiffening. "Steve is here?" She asks slowly with a forced smile.

"In the weight room, hasn't left since we picked him off the streets." At those words Elizabeth stood, she mumbled something about needing space, and then something about needing to talk with him. So Ben leaves, he looks back in at the woman quickly before closing the door.

In another life they could have been great friends.

*** Chelsie's POV ***

"I'm weak, weaker than her. Are you going to kill me?"

The pause died quickly into the air, it flew out the window into the dead city. "Yes."

Chelsie barely nods. "I figured." Loki turns away from the window and begins towards the door. Chelsie bites her lip and tries her best to muster out a sentence. "I was wrong about you."

And then the door shuts.

*** Ashley's POV / Tony POV ***

They returned to the abandoned house before night fall. They were quiet as they walked in. Natasha immediately, yet calm and collected, rushed over to Tony and they began talking. Ashley slumped down into an armchair, the liquor was setting in. She honestly had no clue how Tony drank so much all the time.

But for some crazy reason she wanted to drink more, her head was spinning. She wanted to go nuts. Life was too depressing for her. Suddenly Ashley didn't care that the world was going to throw at her, the entire room was rotating back and forth and she was on a drunken high of energy.

Damn Loki, he's a monster.

Ashley stumbled up from her seat, the others were clearing out. Natasha went to get a mug of coffee. Tony stood alone near the window watching Chitaru soldiers move back and forth without even noticing his presence in the half boarded up window.

They are more active at night, he thought. But then he felt a presence behind him. Ashley had sauntered drunkenly over to him and put both hands on his chest, pushing him back onto the wall. Her eyes were glued to the reactor, and then up to his eyes.

"What are you-" Tony started but then was cut off by Ashley's lips on his. He knew that it wasn't her, it was the liquor. But hell, rebounding was nice and he wasn't the type of person who was apt to talk about his feelings.

Anyway, wasn't this the person he was before Iron Man? Pepper was dead and his heart was lost with her...so he let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Showers, Snowing Girls

**Chapter Three: Snow Showers, It's Snowing Girls  
**

*** Half a Year Ago - Six Months at the Least ***

They didn't remember anything about the day before they fell from the sky. It was weird actually. Winter had clawed its way out from hibernation and snowflakes littered the Colorado terrain. Children laughed and skipped around on a playground, there hair fluffed and noses red with cold.

They were oblivious, like most civilians were, to the secret Shield facility laying just below the the scattered wood chips. The facility ranged for miles on end, and surfaced in the next state over. There, red and green holiday lights prodded at the Agency's Hub. Inside, the wall barrier, set of landing pads and walkways were just as festive to the occasion. There was even a snow covered pine tree. Fake snow, not that it mattered.

As the snowflakes became bigger and bigger, and the cloud engulfed sun peeked it's eyes out through the steamy sky, the weather came to abrupt halt. It wasn't unnatural for alien occurrences to happen so close to Christmas, but it was to the level five agents straight out of the academy.

So when the snowflakes stopped falling in mid-air there was an understandably brief pause of shock. A couple agents scattered, because they were new and wary, but the others stared slightly at their wavelength radars. Two younger men looked at each other with oblivious eyes. At the same time both knowing that there hadn't been readings like that since Thor appeared in New Mexico the year before.

So they prepared the welcome wagon, and just like that the higher level agents surrounded the irregular reading in a circle, their hands resting daringly on their guns. Then the snowflakes shot upwards and down came two wide eyed woman.

In truth, they weren't from Asgard, or any alien planet for that matter.

Standing out in front of the other Agents, gun pointed down and eyes blotted with interior calmness, was a short brunette girl with piercing eyes. "Stand up." she ordered. There was a pause. "Stand!"

There was another distinct silence before the two mysterious girls slumped back into the snow their eyes rolling back in their heads. Guns lowered and the snow once again began falling. "Ashley-" another woman began to speak.

"Agent Manson." Ashley corrected her gun still cocked downwards.

"Agent Manson, they're unconscious, lower your gun." the voice quips. Agent Maria Hill, Ashley easily recognized the voice of the superior officer. Then, the deep husky voice of Director Fury, "And that's an order.

Agents Coulson and Manson watched the two girls in the interrogation room skeptically. "Do you think they're Asgardian?" Coulson asked Ashley giving her a brief glance before returning his gaze to where they sat behind the mirror.

"They're too American to be Asgardian."

"That's the truth." Coulson mimed. "They don't act like Thor did back in New Mexico, which is definitely a good thing."

"We should question them separately." Ashley murmured. "I don't like the way they're acting." She bite the inside of her cheek as she examined each of the girls. One had long curly hair, tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a glossy hazel. The other, with piercing blue eyes, sat crisscross on the mat behind the table.

"They're not doing anything." Coulson sighed out. "What could possibly be the harm in the way they're acting?"

"Did they ever set up that apocalypse recovery facility?" Ashley began, straying off topic. "Because I heard a rumor that the construction was stopped."

Still staring into the one way mirror Coulson found an answer. "Yea, they stopped. Place was blown to pieces by a group of teenage HYDRA radicles. But if they were going to finish I doubt Fury would tell me."

A couple moments without speaking and then, "I actually saw something weird going on with a couple of level sevens-"

The timer on the desk began to ring, interrupting Ashley's thought. "Never mind, lets go in and question them."

Inside the interrogation room it was cozy. Not like most rooms like that would be. The walls were covered in metal alloy hexagons and the pristine touch made it almost seem comporting. Of course Ashley was more of a shoot first ask questions later type person, so the room didn't suit her as well as it did Coulson. But they were stuck working together until Barton and Romanoff came back from Budapest.

The two girls from the sky had their stories straight before hand, in case this sort of thing were to happen, so they didn't seem too intimidated.

"Yea, so, before 'Mrs. Trigger Happy' right there starts firing off rounds, I'd have you know, people will know we're here." the second girl says right away. "And by the way, I'm Elizabeth and that's Chelsie."

"Great, another smart ass." Ashley murmured. "Thought we got enough of those when Stark became Iron Man."

"You fell out of the sky, we apologize for the sour welcome. Who the hell are you guys anyhow, because according to our records, and we have all the records, you two don't exist." Coulson took a step beside his colleague, noticing as Chelsie gives her friend an honestly confused, but quick, stare.

"Can we just assume that it was an some type of extended hangover?" Liz asked hopefully.

Ashley shook her head mechanically. "Ok, Liz right-"

"Actually I prefer Elizabeth." Liz bluntly stated. Coulson didn't speak. He was too busy looking back and forth between the two with an amused grin on his lips.

"I'm going to call you Liz. Is your friend mute or something? I haven't heard her utter one word since arriving here." Ashley quipped. All eyes flipped to Chelsie, who was unnaturally still and made unnecessary eye contact with each individual.

So, maybe their story's weren't as straight as they thought they were.

* * *

Later they were released due to the absolute harmlessness that they emitted, and given rooms for the night, due to their lack of a place to stay. Ashley still was suspicious of them, after all, the readings they got matched those of an Asgardian landing and the snow had frozen in mid-air when they had fallen.

So many unanswered questions, and Shield was releasing the women the next morning. She had tried to call Nat, but whatever she was doing with Clint must have been more important because the phone rang out. It was understandable of course, the mission was level ten security clearance.

So nobody really knew what was happening aside from Fury.

Ashley had stared at a bottle of beer, as she sat at tiny bar, but rejected it without even a sip. No matter how old she was, she didn't feel good enough to start drinking. Especially when alcohol was what made her parents to spiral further and further away from her.

But she wasn't one to give up so easily, so she made it her mission to befriend the two and milk as much information out of them as she possibly could.

* * *

**Present Time - Chelsie ****( AN: **_Picturing the song So Cold by Ben Cocks with this sequence of events. It just suits it in my opinion, but whatever.)_**  
**

It was weird to stay in the same place for so long, especially a scary place. It wasn't like Chelsie had never been in Stark Tower before. In fact, the place became rather comfortable after a while. But it was different now, darker. The windows creaked and the wind hummed against the glass. The lights were almost never on, and when they were it felt eerie.

It didn't feel right.

After going to the bathroom, Chelsie hesitated getting into the shower. Even though the showers dripping water and her own dirty face drew her towards it, she felt uncomfortable with getting undressed in that new strange place.

But the pros outweighed the cons.

As she stepped inside the shower and the steam bounced of her face she felt strangely privileged, that is, for a victim of kidnapping. Chelsie doubted that anyone else in New York was taking a hot shower.

Even when the the soap washed down the drain and she took a step out onto the cold tiles, it was a little bit exhilarating. She wrapped a cream colored towel around her body, smelling strongly of Tony's colognes. It made her think of Liz, who had such a huge crush on him, and then she died. Tony died too. All of them-they were all dead.

Once she was dry she got back into her clothing as fast as she could. She trudged over to the mirror, wiping the fog from the glass. Her face soon appeared, though blurry, the strain and fear was still obvious. Chelsie blinked, her face contorting back to it's normal pale. She parted her hair to the right, and took a deep cooling breath.

Then she exited the bathroom and took a couple tentative steps back into the room. It was morning, and the sun was peeking out from atop the battered New York buildings. Chelsie bit the inside of her cheek. She longed so bad to fly, Ashley had told her about criminals in the Fridge who could fly, but they had gone crazy long ago.

While occupied in her thoughts and oblivious to the open door, she followed the trail of sunlight to a stain glass exit. It lead out onto a small balcony. Flowers and vines wrapped around the semicircle railing, and stopped when they met the wall of the building. Chelsie sat on the wooden tiles, her feet dangling off the edge. She had never consciously watched a sunrise until then and in that moment she almost felt happy.

Even with the once grand city in ashes around her, she found the silence to be golden. Maybe it was because her cheeks were flushed and the sun warmed her her sleeveless arms. Maybe it was because she no longer heard crying. Maybe it was because the city, after a while, seemed to become one big blob of color.

But something shifted inside her and she was able to breath again. For the first time since she saw Elizabeth die she was actually able to smile. She tilted her head back and she realized that no matter how scared she was, she wasn't the most important person in the world.

The earth continued to spin, even after an alien invasion. The sun still rose in the morning. The birds still chirped. They air was still breathable, and she was alive. Chelsie was alive.

And so as she looked down at the city, oblivious to the eyes on her, and she completely missed a man in an red and gold iron suit fly by straight below her.

And the Iron Man, oblivious to his own tower, didn't notice the girl sitting on the balcony of his tower, Loki's new castle.

* * *

**AN: **_Truth be told, I was really excited that someone reviewed. I published this on my alternate fanfic account so that my 'SoleFaith' fans wouldn't be upset that I'm starting a new story and not updating my old ones. :P But this is my main focus I promise. I'm really excited for the direction I see this going. Oh, and if you want to check out my main account search for SoleFaith. Be warned I have some really crappy stories on there but I also have some good ones. But I am off subject, thank you midguardian for the review. You are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the others. Ugh, long author's notes..._

**_QOTD:_ **Who do you think was watching Chelsie sit there? Predictions? Who's your favorite OC?


	4. Chapter 4: Good Show, Mr America

**Chapter Four: **Good Show, Mr. America

* * *

**Elizabeth-**

The moment she got out of the bathroom, and Ben was gone, Elizabeth was nolonger numb. The last couple days were finally beginning to set in and she was not looking forward to being stuck in another Shield base with Steve. The helicarrier was bad enough.

Her knuckles were turning white from how tight the were clenched, and she rolled her neck back to get out all the crocks and knots. Liz was tired of speaking, and her throat was sore. The towel wrapped around her waist fell to her ankles and she kicked it back under the bed. Her bed. For a while she stood there in front of the mirror staring at her hazy reflection. Her head was dizzy and she dragged a tooth across her bottom lip ripping it.

"Steve Rogers" she muttered under her breath. She hated him. She hated his voice. She hated how smug he always was. She hated Captain America.

When she pulled on her clothing and let the door creak open, she realized she'd have to put that all aside for long enough as to find out what happened.

Steve was punching the wall, his fists covered in the dust from the bricks. "Hey." At her voice he turned around, he eyes narrowed into slits.

"Speak of the devil..." he muttered with one last punch into the brick.

Liz was about to snap back when she noticed something strange about him, he wasn't at all in character. His jaw was clenched and his steps labored. "Uh-Steve-you ok man?" she said stepping beside him to see his face.

"Fine."

"You're punching a wall, doesn't that hurt?"

Steve turned abruptly, startling Elizabeth a few steps back. "You want to know how much it hurts? That'd make you happy?"

She was silent for a moment, combing her fingers through her hair. "Hey, I get that you're pissed off right now. You have every right to be. Hell, if I woke up in the future just as it fell to aliens I didn't even know were a threat - I'd be angry too. Let's just set that all aside so that we can figure this out. Maybe find Stark or Banner and get them to help us."

Across the room she caught too beady eyes in a mirror and she was about to jump for the heavens when she realized it was Ben. He was watching them closely. "Can I - um - have a moment with Steve, man."

_Silence._

Elizabeth groaned, put her hands on her hips, and swiveled back to face Steve. "Man, that guy's a ass am I right?" the moment she went to gesture to Steve there was a hand on her throat raising her into the air.

_Panic. Pain._

"Good show, Mr. America." A smile began to widen on an unfamiliar face, a man with greying white hair who had Ben take a step to the side. "You can drop her now I think she gets it."

Elizabeth choked, coughing made her throat feel worse. She never had even the fleeting curiosity of how much it'd hurt to be choked out by a super soldier, but now that she knew how it felt, well, it was a lot to take in. "Captain." she dizzly slurred and the unfamiliar head cocked to the side.

"What?" grey hair sneered. "Speak up honey, I want the poor saps in Hell's Kitchen to be able to hear you."

"It's _Captain_ America, _honey_."

**Clint-**

A blonde walked down the street, her hair was frizzy and her eyes pointed. At her side she carried a bag that was pushed into her side. She was happy, extremely happy. She survived an apocalyptic event, and she wouldn't be forgotten. Though, in her haze of happiness she failed to realize the archer standing in the rafters above her. So, without warning, a zip flew through the air and she fell to the pavement. A arrow stuck through her chest, and punctured her lung. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her eyes turned a strained red.

_Death._

The dark figure jumped down from the rafters, he shifted through her stuff pulling out her wallet and reading the license. 'Lauren Johnson.' Spilt in the bottom of her bag was crumbs from Raisin Bran cereal, food she no doubt had been eating earlier that day. He pulled out a ripped zip lock bag, probably where the cereal split from, and threw it to the side.

In the dark all you could see of the figure was he unnaturally baby blue eyes. For a moment he was still staring at the woman he had murdered, and as soon as he turned around his face hit the back of a shovel. "I got him!"

Clint awoke with a burst, his eyes wide and searching. There was a hand on his head, soft, pushing him down. "You killed Thor."

Silence, he thought he heard talking from a distance as he tried to sit up. He had lost his voice sometime between his blurred visions of what was happening till then. "New Mexico, right?" he croaked.

Above him, his vision cleared enough to see short red hair dabbed with sweat. Natasha. Her eyes softened a bit - only a bit - when she saw that he was himself again. "That was two years ago, you were compromised a couple days back. Loki took your mind, and you shot Thor in the street. There was a woman also, took an arrow to the heart so you could loot her things."

"I was out right?" he groaned trying to sit up. "You said it yourself. He took my mind. You don't understand what that was like." he glanced at her neck, where the arrow she was wearing the last time he saw her was gone. "You don't understand!" his fists clenched as he sat up, back up against one of the barricades in the house. "I killed Thor? Loki's brother? That's on you!"

**Chelsie-**

Chelsie, still sitting on the balcony, stared off into the distance numbly. She had been there all day, watching and listening. Sometimes she would see people, like little ants, scurrying across the street and she would stare at them too. She was tired, and as the Chitari flew back and forth, eyeing the city with interest, she willed herself to the edge and fell.

There was a clang, a couple trash cans shifted to the right and spilt over. A body covered in dust and the feathers from a falling dove curled up into a ball feeling warm. So warm.

It was as if God had granted her one last minute of serenity before darkness could take her. She stared up at the balcony she was sitting on, and the vines and plant life disappeared clearing up the question she was thinking of asking herself. Why would a industrial building have a vined balcony, one she hadn't seen when looking up at the towering structure? It was in her imagination.

A jolt of pain surged up Chelsie's spin and blotches of black and white popped up all over her vision. Then glass, once brown and full of life, but now her eyes were glass.

_Serenity._

**3 Months Ago - New York**

"So, do you think he bought it?" Chelsie took a bite of her burger, her fingers tapping on the metal clipboard on her thigh. She was sitting in a cafeteria in a mall, her eyes trained across the meticalic area at a man in a yellow hat.

"Yea sure, course' he bought it. You're a good tease."

Chelsie smirked inwardly, biting hard on her tongue to suppress a goofy grin. She tapped her earpiece once, and then twice to turn off it's recorder. "Thanks, Yemi, that's very comforting. The man in the yellow hat, he knows where Elizabeth went. He knows where Shield went. He also told me something about Hydra. You still there, hugh? Did I bore you to death."

A couple of moments passed, Chelsie took a sip of her Cola and then there was a pause and the ear-piece hummed to life again, "You made him think you owned the next shipment of guns going to Ethan. Right?"

A couple of teenagers passed Chelsie's table, chattering about Iron Man like major fans. Then a boy with a ice cream cone. He faded away into a gamestop.

"Right?"

Chelsie sucked in a distorted breath. "Yemi - "

"Megan what's going on?"

Chelsie hung toke off the earpiece, got up, and threw it in the trash. There was a faint 'Megan?' coming from the unbroken trash can.

"My name's not Megan." she muttered and walked off towards the door.

"I'm never doing that again." Chelsie muttered dryly, cracking her knuckles, and groaning into her hands.

"That's not an -"

"That's not an option. Adapt or perish." she mocked coldly. "It was all repetitive, I knew more than half of that information before I even went out!"

"And until your friend comes back from Ohio..."

"I bet she's not in Ohio."

"Until she comes back from _Ohio_..." Ashley stepped out from behind the metal barred stall where she had been changing out of her outfit and into something more formal. She rolled her eyes briefly at Chelsie, motioning for her to stop sitting on the table. "You're finishing this job, at least."

"Because a shipment of guns into Hell's Kitchen is so important. I'm sure that gangster Ethan would be happy to know that he's being watched by Shield. That's not your job, you don't mess with those kinds of things Ash."

After Ashley strung her Shield ID back around her neck she flicked off the lights in the little cube room, Chelsie stepped outside into the hall, running her fingers through her hair. "A while back in New Mexico, what really happened?"

The conversation faded to silence after they made a sharp right turn into the security room. A tiny blue glow of a cube drained out into the empty corridor.

**Present Time**

Chelsie woke with a burst with a deep defining gasp as if she drained all the air she had in her lungs. Her eyes were large and fish like as she surveyed the area she was now in.

_Is this heaven? Nah, it's too cold._

She tried to stand up, grasping for the frame of whatever weird object she was laying on, and instead looked like an idiot grasping for thin air. "Lo-m-k-s." she muttered out, which was definitely not what she meant to say, but her throat was dry and sore.

_Freaking Physics. I should be dead._

And, the more she thought about the more she knew that it was not possible for her to have survived that fall, especially not from Star Tower. That building was a monster. "Don't try to move."

Chelsie's eyes darted outwards towards the source of the noise to meet the baby blue eyes of a doctor, at least she assumed he was a doctor - lab coat and all. She tried to speak, ask him what happened but slung his hand over her mouth. "Don't try and talk either, I'm tired of feeling nausea. I get seasick easy and I can tell you're about to engage me in your ever so interesting life story." Chelsie then closed her mouth hesitantly.

"Good. Now sit up slowly, hold still, I need to stitch your side." The doctor was a middle aged man, he looked later thirties. His eyes were pointed. It seemed he would be the grumpy even if his mind was controlled by a mad man.

_He said he was going to kill me - so he should have let me die._

She stared at him for a couple seconds darkly, then away at the rest of the room. It wasn't completely miserable in the tiny blue room they sat in. It was kind of decent actually, bright lights always bothered her. They were blaring death traps of light. But the lights were broken, shattered, and the shades were down.

"So does he want me to just sit in that room for another year and a half?" Her voice was back. "I swear to God I'll jump again."

"Go ahead, and this time you'll die."

Chelsie winced as he finished up the bandages. She pulled her sweater over her shirt to hide the bandages that peaked out. "Can I talk to him?"

* * *

**AN:** This entire story was just completely washed up to resemble my better, maintained version that I've been updating on my wattpad: FrozenFangirl12. On that note: I need a beta...bad. If anyone wants to help speak up, I'm happy to hear whatever you guys have to say. Thanks!


End file.
